Tough Love
by DrBasingstoke
Summary: I'm several years late to the party, I know. The story doesn't follow SR4, Boss never became the president and the Alien invasion never happened. This story is 100% focused on 'male Boss and Shaundi' relationship and is complete. English is not my native language, so forgive me any mistakes/cliches. Also this is my first, and possibly last fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early autumn evening. Rain was drumming gently against the windows. Water sluggishly making its way down, reflected the city lights and disappeared somewhere below, completely out of sight.

The Saints, just like the rain on the glass, were going through their 5 minutes of fame. Or at least this is how Boss was seeing it at the time. "Gat was right about it", he thought. Sitting on the couch, watching some dumb shows on the TV, drinking expensive whisky, he felt like a Hollywood star that was about to expire. He wasn't sure if it was due to the gloomy weather or just general misery that he usually poisoned his mind with when there was nobody about, but the feeling was particularly strong that evening.

He had everything, yet there he was, sitting alone in his apartment, slowly debraining himself with TV and alcohol. It has been about a month since the last time that he felt truly invincible. He could take on the whole world and felt the power to move mountains. Now he saw it from a different angle. There was never a dull moment when the gang was fighting for survival, but now, when it seemed like they've achieved everything, things began to quiet down, and he had more time for himself. It should feel like a huge relief but to him it was a sign of getting old, even thought he was in his early 30's. He would look for signs of aging, like this terrible headache that he's had for a few days. He tried to relieve the pain but nothing worked, so he instantly thought he had a migraine.

His phone rang. Two rings and then pick up. Never answer before two rings. He slowly reached out to pick it up but didn't manage to get it in time. He looked at the screen. "Shaundi".

He couldn't call her back, of course. He never called anyone back. Nobody. There were no exceptions. He would make one for her, but he couldn't. He was the boss.

"She will call again" he thought and put the phone by his side just to make sure not to miss the call again. He wanted to talk to her. Even when she was pissed off with him, he always, in some twisted unexplainable way, enjoyed the interaction between the two of them. Well, not always, most of the time. But nonetheless, he needed to talk to somebody this evening. He wanted to, anyway.

"What if she needs help?" She could be needing him right now. No, Shaundi is fine. She is strong and can manage tough situations. She could call Pierce or Kinzie for help. She was way past the damsel in distress stage and didn't need him to save her. Maybe not this time. Then, he caught himself worrying about shit like this. Fuck, why was he even thinking this way? It was the shitty atmosphere of the evening, that's what it was, for sure.

Boss waited for a few minutes then turned the TV off. He looked at the clock. It was getting late and he was tired. Tired of being alone this evening. And since nobody was coming, he decided to go to bed. With the continuous headache still going on, he took a quick shower and crashed down on his bed trying to fall asleep.

The phone rang again.

This time Boss quickly picked it up. It was her again.

\- What's up Shaundi? - He said with a sleepy tone.

\- Hi Boss, you're still awake?

She was speaking with a gentle voice which meant she wasn't in any trouble. He quietly sighed with relief. When she was like that, he could listen to her for hours.

\- Yes Shaundi, do you need anything? - he suddenly felt energised.

\- Listen, I won't be able to come in to the meeting tomorrow, something popped up with the show and I've got to be there before-

The rest of the sentence faded away and became unintelligible to him. Now, raised on his elbow, he was staring at one point with anger growing inside of him with every second. He should have expected it. Obviously to him, she was mainly concerned with her show and The Saints were no longer her priority. He made her his lieutenant, he made that junkie with dreadlocks who she is today, and this is how she's repaying him. She was probably thinking of screwing some random guy for the show. This was an exaggeration of course, she wasn't sleeping with them, only dating. Yet this is how he was imagining it in moments like that. Still, the next day it will all be back to normal. It'll be "Hi Boss - Hi Shaundi, you ok?" all over again. Like nothing happened at all. Like she didn't care at all. And why should she care, anyway? He wasn't especially important to her, and even if he was, she never gave him any signs.

\- … you ok Boss? - she said over the phone but there was only silence - Boss, you still there?

\- Yeah yeah, I hear you, Shaundi… Alright then, umm... Pierce will brief you, don't worry. Good luck with the show - he tried to maintain his composure.

\- Thanks Boss, I'm really-

He didn't let her finish. He hung up and switched his phone off, rolled on his side and tried to drift off into sleep. This rotten evening turned out to be worse than he thought. He was annoyed with himself. He let this go into his head and disturb him so much and he wondered why. He desperately tried to stop thinking about it but his heart was banging like crazy. Eventually, when his anger wore off, his thoughts began to merge and intertwine and he went in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaundi felt a sudden cramp in her stomach as she looked at her phone in disbelief.

"Charming...", she thought as she wondered why Boss was so upset to hang up on her like that. But then every time she mentioned the show he would become uneasy and try to steer the conversation in a different direction. "It must be the show", she looked at a piece of paper she held in her hand. Shaundi got up to the window. The rain was getting heavier and cars were gradually disappearing from the streets.

A while ago when The Saints needed the money, the show seemed like a great idea to get rich, but now it was personal. She was the star and she was on the tongues of everyone in the city. Whether they were calling her a slut or admiring her or just wanting to fuck her, she was still relevant. It was her 5 minutes. Was that the right thing to do? She kept asking this question every day. And at this time of her life she thought it was.

Perhaps Boss saw it differently. Perhaps to him she was just a whore who disgraced the rank of lieutenant. If so, he must be finding all of it disgusting. Not that he has the high moral ground to do it. Not with him fucking different women every night, not with all that drinking, killing, drug trafficking and what not. But what does he care? He calls the shots, he's the boss and she's just his bitch. The truth was different, of course. He treated her like an equal, most of the time. He often asked her advice and let her get on with work because he trusted her. But now she was angry and saw things from a different perspective.

She knew Boss was pissed off with her. It's been years since she met him and his personality, though sometimes very complex, was like an open book for her, a book she could read. Or so she thought. She knew what to say and where the boundaries were in the relationship between the two of them, something that was very important to her. She had the choice of staying loyal to him or to the director of the show. The choice was obvious. Not only for professional reasons, but for personal as well. Maybe even those were more important than her job. She didn't need to think too much about it. She knew when she was about to cross the line. She didn't know the reason but she could sense it, weighing the two options for a while.

She picked up the phone and dialled.

\- Hi… yeah I'm ok… right, sorry but I won't be coming tomorrow... Yes I know, but I have something important here… No but it is very important... Look, I am telling you I'm having to prioritise, my decision is final… Well then call it off. I know this is awkward but you'll manage... Ok… ok I promise… yeah, see you.

She sighed heavily. This was probably the right thing to do, she thought. The show could wait and she really didn't want to upset Boss. Not after everything he has done for her. Not after he saved her ass so many times. The Saints were in their peak form, or at least it seemed like it at the time. Why would she want to spoil it?

She called Boss next but there was no answer. She knew he switched his phone off so she didn't keep on trying. She went back to bed thinking about the meeting tomorrow. And about how much Boss really meant to her. She normally used to choke these feelings inside but not tonight. She looked outside and sighed. It was probably this horrible weather making her mind go in circles. Since she met Boss, he was like a brother to her most of the time, but sometimes she felt like he was much more than that. When on missions, when adrenaline ran high, she would call him names, yell at him, but when it was all over she would secretly regret that. She always played a cold hearted bitch to conceal her true feelings for him. Those feelings that she was ashamed of in the past, resurfaced and bothered her when she had a chance to reflect on her life, hurting her and comforting at the same time. There was that man who cared for her despite the circumstances. It made her feel good. She listened to the city going quieter with every minute. The monotony of rain sent her into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

\- You ok Pierce, Kinzie? - said Boss walking into the room with a grin.

\- Boss… It's not like you can't see me - said Oleg from the corner.

\- No I really didn't see you there. What are you even doing here big man? And why are you sitting in the corner?

\- Errr, what I am doing here? What was that supposed to mean? I am-

\- Yeah, no offense, we have our "Monday things" to discuss, just the three… two of us - he then turned to Pierce - Oh, by the way Shaundi is not com-

His words were interrupted by Shaundi entering the room. She exchanged glances with everyone and nodded.

\- Sorry for being late - she said as she started making her way across.

Boss looked at her surprised.

\- Speak of the devil. I thought you weren't coming?

\- Change of plans - she gave him a fake smile.

\- One of them caught an STD? - Boss chuckled under his nose.

Shaundi looked at him with pity making her way to the table, but she let out a little grin.

With his curious eyes, Boss followed her perfect figure for a couple of seconds before turning his head towards the others.

\- Ok then, glad you two made it. Let's start, shall we?

They went over the situation in Steelport. Just a standard Monday morning in the office it would seem. The Saints were slowly establishing their superiority in the city and the dirty work was delegated to the lower ranking gang members more and more often. The last months were much quieter and there was a lot more room to take a break. Like vacation. Something that Boss hasn't had for years.

Boss assigned some work to his lieutenants, which, these days, mainly focused around paperwork and business meetings. Shaundi found herself with a stack of papers. She rolled her eyes and gave Boss a meaningful look.

\- Sorry, love. This is what we're doing these days. I'll go over this with you in a sec, there are some things I wanna talk you through.

\- You could've just left it on my desk - she sighed.

\- No, I need to show you a few bits, so you know what you're doing, Shaundi.

\- What about later?

\- I won't be around to do it later - he explained calmly.

\- I just cancelled the show for today but fine - she scratched her forehead as she felt her attendance was totally unnecessary.

\- Should've gone to your show then - Boss barked at her.

Shaundi rolled her eyes and looked at the papers. She realised she didn't know what kind of job she had any more. She had to dress formally for work, she was dealing with douchebags in suits on a regular basis, she had a filing cabinet, their crib looked more like an office suite. She even needed Boss to tell her how to do things. This hasn't happened for years.

\- Oh and Pierce, I know we're doing pretty well at the moment, but can you cut your spending - asked Boss with his eyes still fixed at the papers in front of him.

\- Boss, I don't know what you're-

\- Pierce, don't get me started. You spend shitload of cash on fuck knows what. I want you to take it easy, understand?

\- But I never-

\- Do you understand Pierce?

\- Yes Boss, but I want you to know that-

\- Pierce, I have a splitting headache and I'm not in the mood for this crap. Lay off the hookers or I'll cut your balls off.

Pierce shrugged and stood up. Kinzie walked in and put a stack of documents in front of Boss.

\- Those are the potential candidates Boss, when you have time of course. No rush - she said and left the room.

\- Thank you Kinzie… eh, whatever - he said to himself as the two walked off.

Shaundi sat there glancing at him from time to time. She looked at Oleg and raised her eyebrows.

\- Right, I'm gonna go too, see you later Boss, Shaundi.

\- You still here? Take care, big man.

Oleg raised his arms in protest. Boss gave him a quick glance and carried on with checking the papers. After a minute or two he finally put them on the table and turned to Shaundi and locked eyes with her in complete silence. He looked tired, had black circles under his eyes and an absent look on his face.

\- What is it Shaunds? - he was firm but friendly, as always.

\- Any reason you put the phone down on me last night, Boss? That was not cool.

\- I must have pressed something by mistake, sorry - he looked back at the documents.

\- You switched it off. Look, I've known you for too long, ok? Why?

Why was she acting as if he was her boyfriend or something, she thought. He was just her boss, that's all. She let out a big sigh, after he ignored her last question.

\- The show isn't the only thing I care about, you know.

\- It's really nothing, love, I was tired, nothing else. And let's not bring your show into this - he frowned and swayed his head to the side.

She studied his face looking for an excuse to call his bullshit but he did look pretty battered.

\- You're always tired and to be honest, you're not looking too good, Boss.

\- Oh god, not you too… Listen love, I just didn't have much sleep recently, ok?

\- What do you mean "Not you too"?

\- Shaundi, seriously I'm ok… Anyway… look... I don't want to keep you here. Thanks for coming. It, err… it makes my life easier - he sent her a forced little smile.

He really wasn't acting himself recently. His usual cocky attitude was gone. He stayed away from parties and crowds. And he wasn't looking well. After all, he was her best friend and she was worried.

\- Boss… - she asked on her way out - are you sure you're ok? Like, are you sick?

\- What? - he replied as if he already forgot she was there - No, I'm not. Shaundi…

He put all the papers down on the table, gave out a resigned sigh and looked her in the eye. She knew that look too well.

\- Are you gonna diagnose me? - his friendliness was gone as he was losing his patience.

She kept looking at him for a moment. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this man. He needed to be protected at all cost. For the saints, for the city, for her.

\- I give up with you, but I'm still your friend. Remember that, ok? You can talk to me.

\- Shaundi, let's not do this right now, ok? Please? - he said it in a begging tone with a hint of irritation.

\- Do what?

\- The sentimental shit.

\- Fine. See you later, Boss - she put her hand on his arm.

\- Well, don't do that either... - he yanked away.

\- Oh, what the fuck is wrong with you, seriously?

\- You're pissing me off Shaundi. Everybody's pissing me off.

Shaundi didn't want to aggravate him any further. She pursed her lips and gently shook her head. They looked at each other with that strange understanding that they had going between them. Almost like they could read each other's minds.

\- Ok Mr Sensitive, I'll see you later?

\- Yeah.

But before she reached the door he called out.

\- Shaundi…

She turned around taken by surprise.

\- Thanks for coming - he murmured.

She gave him a little smile and left.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening was just like the previous one, and the one that was before that one. Him alone, surrounded by his wealth, alcohol and gadgets. He alienated himself from his friends in the recent weeks. Rumours have started going around that Boss was depressed and burnt out. He wasn't either. He did want to spend time with them tonight. It's just that he was on his own, stuck in his apartment surrounded by stupid thoughts. It was deadly quiet, he could hear his own breath. Even the pain was almost gone.

He heard the lift arriving at his floor with a gentle ding. It was Shaundi.

She entered the lounge looking directly at him. She was worried and she didn't want to ignore that feeling anymore so she decided to check on him. She felt he was going through a rough time and she wanted to be there for him.

\- Hi Boss, I hope you don't mind. I mean, I probably should've called but… I brought some pizza - she smirked.

\- Alright girl, pizza is what I need right now - Boss suddenly came alive - And no, I don't mind. You know you're always welcome here.

\- Yeah I know but after this morning I thought you'd rather be left alone.

\- It's ok Shaunds. It's good that you came.

She looked at several bottles of whisky standing next to his coffee table. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Boss.

\- Those, er, yeah. I'll clean them up. Give me a sec.

Shaundi looked around the lounge. It was in total disarray. Clothes lying on the floor, magazines piled up in the corner, dirty plates still on the coffee table.

\- So, Boss, are you still pissed off with everyone? - she kept inspecting the room.

\- Oh that. No, I'm fine - his voice came from the kitchen.

He walked out with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

\- Wine and pizza, seriously? - she raised her eyebrow.

\- I don't have anything else, love.

\- Let me guess, your fridge is empty too.

\- Probably.

\- You need a maid Boss - she looked back at the TV - or a girlfriend.

It was all too obvious to her. Whisky bottles everywhere, clothes scattered across his lounge, empty takeaway boxes on the floor. The picture was clear, he had a little breakdown, but he'd deny it if asked.

\- Not a lot to do recently, huh? - She broke the silence as there was nothing worth watching anyway.

\- No, I can't say that there is. Not for me. You saw it this morning, didn't you. All paperwork. You know how much I love it. I'd rather be out there doing fun stuff, you know…

\- I get it. It's why I've been occupied with… - she looked at Boss and stopped - ...with the show.

Boss didn't move a muscle. His eyes were fixed on the telly.

\- Yeah, right. So how is it going for you? - he tried to be cool about it - It must be popular. I saw the protesters.

\- I heard - she smiled - You beat some of them badly, Boss. I really appreciate it but there's no need to draw attention to yourself. I can handle a few slurs, you know.

\- I can't help myself, love - he smiled too.

He had a most handsome smile. A smile that could kill. His strong jawline was a sexy contrast to his gorgeous dimples. His mesmerising eyes made her understand why women were lining up to get his attention. Dear god, why was she not dating this man yet?

\- So yeah, the show is doing well. You're telling me you didn't watch for yourself?

\- Didn't have a chance, sorry - he lied.

\- Right…

\- Look, I know it's important to you. I want you to be successful, you know. It's just we have these meetings once a week and you not being there changes… a lot - he lowered his voice by a fraction.

Shaundi knew that tone. He was a tiny bit guilty about her giving it up to turn up for the meeting. She looked over Boss. Suddenly she noticed him slouched in his seat, as if he wasn't the macho Boss but some ageing unshaven alcoholic. She liked his five o'clock shadow but this unkempt stubble was something else. For a moment, he lost his natural charm to her and turned into a shadow of himself.

\- This… this business with Killbane must have taken a toll on you Boss - and before he could protest, as he normally would, she added - I'm stating the obvious, not asking. Don't bother...

He sighed with a resigned look and smiled.

\- Do I look that bad?

\- No. You never… - she almost complimented him but didn't finish - I mean, you don't. It's just a few things I noticed, really.

\- A few things, huh? - he looked around his messy lounge - I feel old...

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

\- I'm sorry you had to let him go - she finally spoke.

\- I didn't have to let him go, Shaundi - he said taking another sip of wine.

\- No, you didn't… but you let it happen anyway. If I wasn't-

\- I had my reasons - he quickly turned his eyes to her - you think I'd let you die?

She bit her lip and moved a bit closer to him. She felt it was her fault which he would never admit to her or anybody else. With her heart beating a little faster she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

\- I just wanna say that I appreciate what you did.

He looked at her hand but said nothing. His muscles were hard and stiff as a rock.

\- You look tense, Boss - she started gently massaging the spot she was touching.

He turned his head with a big question mark painted on his face.

\- What are you doing?

\- Well...

\- You want to give me a massage? You? - he was restraining himself from laughing.

\- Well, you don't have to-

\- Shaundi wants to give me a massage! Fuck me sideways! - he laughed out loud - what's gone into you tonight?

She felt so stupid right now. She should've known this would happen. This was the reason why she kept her distance from him and pretended to totally ignore him. She was afraid of rejection and he was the only man who could make her feel like this. Laughter was his reaction to this. She felt humiliated and took her hand off his shoulder.

He thought Shaundi behaved odd this evening and he suspected it was to do with the show, but it was actually about him for once. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

\- Yes, give me a massage, love. I don't mind.

\- OK, well, then just say "yes" next time, you dumbass - she gently punched him on the shoulder.

He turned his back to her, while she adjusted herself on the couch. She gently placed her fingers on his shoulders and pressed on his impressive muscles. His whole body twitched, he hasn't been touched by her that way before. She's doing it now, and he's enjoying it.

She ran her hands across his back, slowly pressing his key areas making him jerk and grunt as she hit the right spot. She wanted to ask him to take his shirt off but she was afraid of pushing it too far. Her heart was beating faster than it should, her touch was delicate as if Boss was made of fragile glass and she didn't want to break him.

He leaned his head forward relaxing his back a little. He gladly submitted to her touch and couldn't help but to give a few quiet moans and grunts from time to time. Her hands glided across his body softly.

He hasn't had any sex for weeks and her presence and the physical contact with her drove him to the point when he wanted to turn around and fuck her right there on the couch. He got excited for a moment.

\- That feels great Shaundi - he muttered with satisfaction.

A little smile appeared on her lips. Slowly she became aroused by his moans. Her heart was beating like crazy and her pants got a little wet. She could go on and on like that forever. This was probably the closest she would ever get to this man and it didn't feel like she was invading his personal space. She carried on for a bit longer, for both his and her enjoyment. When she finally finished, she gave him a little friendly pat on the shoulder and withdrew her hands.

\- I'm glad I can still do it properly - she smirked.

\- Would you be able to fit regular visits in your busy schedule? - he joked.

\- Only if you give me a raise, Boss - she replied.

But she wished this wasn't just a joke. She wouldn't mind doing it for him again. This short but amazing moment made her feel the way she hasn't felt for a long time, although she knew that this road was closed off for her. She stood up and looked at Boss for the last time this evening.

\- I'd better go Boss.

The city noises were almost dead. The few lone sparkles on the windows were the only remainder of heavy rain not so long ago.

\- You can stay - he said casually.

\- I don't know why but it would be awkward. I think I'll go now.

\- No problem. Be safe - he smiled and after a while added - Oh and Shaundi, thank you.

Shaundi returned the smile as she faced the elevator. She felt like a teenage girl having gone on a date with her crush. Stupid little girl who should know better not to start something impossible. But the only thing that mattered at that moment was the short time she just spent with Boss. She thought of all those women he fucked almost every night and yet she felt she was the lucky one. As she stepped into the elevator, she hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. With a certain reluctance she pressed the button and watched the door close slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Care to tell me what happened yesterday? - the angry director folded his hands connecting fingers in a pointy manner as if he wanted to shoot her through the heart.

\- I had business to attend to. It was important - she replied ignoring his intimidating demeanor.

\- I had to call off everybody! EVERYBODY! Do you have any idea-

\- Cut it out, will you? - she waved her hand dismissively - you can't tell me what to do. You're nobody. You are here because of me, so can we get on with the work or do you want me to go?

The director was steaming with anger. His mouth opened to make some nasty reply but he looked down, bit his lips and looked at her again in a much calmer manner.

\- Okay Shaundi, let's get back to work then. Now that we are delayed, thanks to you - he leaned towards her to emphasise the last sentence - we have some catching up to do. There's this guy who turned up at the last moment that I'd like you to go on a date with.

He handed her the portfolio and awaited response. Shaundi looked over the front page with a bored sigh.

\- Alright, when? - she put the files down on the table.

\- Don't be too enthusiastic Shaundi, the views might go through the roof! - sarcastically responded the director.

\- Listen here, you asshole, I'm not your doll to play with - she pointed her finger at him - I'll go with this…

She looked down at the piece of paper to find the name.

\- Mike - she looked back at the director - I'll go out with Mike, ok? But let me make this clear. This is my show and if I wanna do something, I do it, if I don't, I don't. Don't fucking tell me how I should behave.

The director gently tapping his fingers on the table remained silent. The room went quiet all of a sudden and the air could be cut with a knife.

\- You do what you want, fine. - he nodded - But if anything goes wrong, blame yourself and your stinking attitude.

He immediately got up and stormed out of the room. Shaundi was left with her own thoughts. She glanced at the profile of the man she was about to go out with and rolled her eyes. The show must go on, she thought. She worked hard on making her own brand, she wasn't going to let it go now. But last evening something has awakened inside her. Something that took over her mind, something big enough to make her start having doubts about what she was doing.

She quickly went through all the portfolios that were lying on the other side, but every time she caught herself comparing those men to Boss. "Oh what the fuck is going on with me?" she cursed. She discarded all the files and went back to the original one, given by the manager. "Mike", she thought with a little sigh, "You'll have to do".


	6. Chapter 6

An empty bottle of whisky rolled on the floor and hit a stack of magazines. It fell over a pair of trousers lying near the chair. "I've got to clean this fucking place", he thought and picked up the bottle. Boss was ready to call it a day when he his phone rang. It was Shaundi.

\- Hiii… Boooss… - she had difficulty speaking.

\- You're not drunk Shaundi, are you? - he asked.

\- I'm soooo… so sorry… - she said with a fake sadness.

\- What do you want? - sighed Boss.

\- I, uh… I'm near your place… - she could barely make herself understood - can I come in?

\- Jesus, you're absolutely pissed, aren't you - he shook his head - Yes, come inside, love.

He waited patiently by the door until he heard the familiar 'ding'. Shaundi was holding the walls inside the elevator and looked at Boss with a cheeky smile.

\- Hi… - she giggled.

\- What have you been up to, girl? - he offered her his arm.

\- I… just saw my friend… Not seen her for years and… you know... - she looked at him with sheepish eyes.

Boss raised his eyebrows and guided her through the lounge. She could barely walk on her own and was tripping over all the stuff that was lying around. He thought he was going to get drunk just from her breath.

\- Then what, she made you empty the entire bar?

Shaundi crashed on the couch and laughed out loud.

\- We had... great fun, you know - she playfully untied her hair and let it down.

\- Yeah, but you're at mine now, love. Don't forget that.

\- Aww… so what? - she puckered her lips and frowned.

Boss looked at her carefully. She was so beautiful, he could stare at her for hours. He quickly assessed the situation. There was no way he would let her stay here. He knew how "dangerous" she could be when she was so stoned.

\- Do you want me to call you a taxi? - he turned around and looked at his phone.

\- T- taxi? - she stopped playing with her hair.

\- Sorry, love, you can't stay here, you know that.

\- Ohhh, why not? - she tried to raise herself but couldn't.

\- Shaundi - Boss pointed his finger at her - you know why.

\- I'll behave - she begged - I promise.

\- Absolutely not, Shaundi, the last time-

Boss remembered that evening well. She got so drunk she crept into his bed naked and tried to have sex with him while Pierce and others were still in the lounge. Other times she would try to make out with him in front of everybody.

\- Nooo… noo, that was… different - she slurred the words.

\- It wasn't - he smiled back at her.

\- Oh you're so handsome when you smile Boss - she giggled.

\- There we go! - he shook his head and waved his arm.

\- No, I didn't mean it… Oh come on, pretty pretty please?

\- No Shaundi, you're going home. I'm getting you a taxi.

He looked back at his phone and tapped it a few times.

\- There, booked.

She frowned and made a serious face.

\- Cancel it - she ordered him.

Boss let out a sincere laugh. She was adorable. If he could, he'd let her stay.

\- Ohh… you're no fun… - she puckered her lips again.

\- You're not talking your way out of this - Boss wagged his finger at her.

\- Fine… Why don't you drive me home instead? I don't like taxis… - she said after a while.

\- I guess I can do that for you - he said fiddling with his phone - Cancelled. Boss is the new taxi.

\- You're funny - she giggled - I like when you do that...

\- Wait here, I'll get you some water - he quickly went to the kitchen.

He was afraid of things getting out of control. He didn't really know how to handle her when she was like this. Shaundi stretched on the couch and made herself comfortable. She wanted to stay, she always felt good in here. There was something about the place that made her feel safe. She liked the decor Boss chose for his home. It was rich with warm colours, heavy, wooden furniture and thick curtains. And this place had the best view in the city. The quiet noises he was making in the kitchen were so calming. She was imagining them being a couple and him cooking dinner.

When Boss came back with a glass of water Shaundi was fast asleep.

\- Great - he murmured and put the water on the table.

He gently took her high heels off and covered her with a thin blanket then let out a big sigh and went to the bathroom. Being tricked by Shaundi wasn't on the list of his lifetime achievements. Still, it was one of those things he liked about her.

He took a quick shower and came back to the lounge to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Good", he thought to himself. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked at his king size bed, then back at Shaundi. It just didn't feel right, he couldn't explain why.

"Fuck", he cursed in his head and rolled his eyes. He gently picked her up from the sofa and started carrying her to his bed. She woke up when he did that and smiled.

\- Hi gorgeous.

\- Shaundi, don't.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- I can't help myself, hun - her eyes were sparkling like two stars.

\- Yes you can.

\- Where are you taking me, big boy? Bed? - she giggled.

\- Yes, I am.

\- Mmhmm, yes please - she pulled herself to his lips and kissed him.

\- Shaundi! - Boss almost lost his balance.

She kept kissing and licking his neck and chest while he was carrying her to his bed. Finally he released her and pushed away.

\- Aww… why? - she frowned.

\- You're gonna sleep here tonight. Be good.

\- Asshole...

He turned around and was about to leave the room.

\- Oh come on baby, let's have some fun - she yawned stretching on the bed in a sexy pose.

\- Not happening. You're full as a tick - he said and closed the door on the other side.

He laid down on the couch and held his phone against his ear.

\- Hi. Do not let anyone in tonight. Not a single person, no one, understood? Good.

He didn't want anyone to find out he put her up for the night. Parties were fine but this wasn't a hotel for drunk people. It was his home.

He tried to make himself comfortable, but the sofa just wasn't big enough. Eventually he drifted off to sleep thinking about Shaundi kissing him and inviting to bed. Sleeping with her wouldn't be right for a number of reasons, he kept telling himself. She was totally wasted for a start.

He was up early the next morning. His neck was hurting like hell and he felt like he spent the night in a washing machine. He grabbed a snack and respectfully waited for her before making full breakfast. He peeked inside the bedroom but she was still asleep in her clothes.

He decided to tidy up his place a little since there was nothing else to do. He picked up the bottles and threw away the magazines. His clothes ended up in the bathroom on a big pile.

After a while Shaundi came out and gave him a little confused smile.

\- Hey Boss.

\- Morning, love. Slept well?

She looked around running her hand through the hair.

\- What happened last night?

\- I don't know, you tell me. You came in here totally pissed, then refused to go home - he sent her a meaningful glance.

\- Oh…

\- Breakfast?

\- Please - she suddenly sounded so grateful.

\- Go on, tell me what you want.

\- Do you have some yoghurt and fruit?

\- Aye, that I do.

\- Can I have that?

\- Sure thing - Boss went to the kitchen - coffee?

\- Oh fucking yes, please!

He disappeared into the kitchen and after a few moments he came back with a glass of water.

\- Stay hydrated, babe - he gave her the glass with a smile.

\- Thanks Boss.

She looked a little uneasy, shifting her gaze between him and the floor. She drank the water and gave him the glass back, then followed him into the kitchen and waited in the doorway. She watched him in silence for a few seconds.

\- I kissed you last night, didn't I?

Boss carried on preparing breakfast.

\- Yes, you did - he smirked with his back turned towards her so she couldn't see it.

He heard a deep sigh and looked back at her. She was trying to avoid his gaze.

\- Are you mad at me?

\- No - he said calmly.

Shaundi breathed with ease.

\- Good - she said quietly sounding very apologetic.

Boss approached her with a nice bowl of yoghurt and juicy pieces of mango with berries and a cup of fresh coffee. He put it on the little bar table that was dividing the kitchen and the lounge.

\- That looks great, thanks.

She wondered if this would be their normal morning if they were engaged. "I bet he'd make a good boyfriend", she thought. She would love to move in here and share the penthouse with him. The absent look on her face was so evident, Boss noticed it straight away.

\- Everything alright, Shaunds?

She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts and looked at him smiling awkwardly.

\- Yeah. It feels weird, you know - she added after a while.

\- Weird?

\- Sleeping in your bed, I mean.

\- I slept on the couch. Just so you know.

\- Yeah, OK…

\- But you tell anyone you slept in my bed and we're gonna have a big fucking problem - he suddenly became dead serious.

\- OK…

\- Last night you went home and stayed there until morning, understood? So after you've finished, we're going straight down to the garage, in my car and out of here.

\- Of course…

\- Glad that's sorted.

Shortly after breakfast Boss told her they'd be going soon. She made every effort to fix her makeup and hair, but after twenty minutes she was still getting nowhere.

\- Shaundi, for God's sake, hurry up. You can do that at home.

She let out a sigh, looked in the mirror for the last time and left the bathroom. They went down in the elevator. He checked the garage but there was nobody in there. They got in the car and he drove off.

\- I sort of feel like shit now - she said quietly.

\- And why is that?

\- Me, hiding in your car so nobody sees me leaving your place… You're not doing it because you're ashamed of me, are you?

\- Jesus, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm not ashamed of you. You know why I did that, don't you?

\- Yeah, I do - she answered with irritation.

She closed her eyes for a moment. There were so many women who enjoyed him, yet she couldn't be one of them only because she worked for him. At the same time she wondered if she'd end up being just another one of his one night stands.

\- I won't do this again Boss.

\- You probably will - he laughed and glanced at her.

She sighed and looked the other way. They drove in complete silence until they reached her house.

\- Thanks - she gave him a quick smile and looked down.

\- See you later Shaundi. Don't think too much about it.

She got out of the car and never looked back. The last night felt like a strange hazy dream to her. She could remember some of it. Definitely the kiss. It gave her a little taste of what being with Boss would look like. Possibly. She was excited about it but sad at the same time as she thought this would never happen again. She could still smell his skin, his lips and his breath and she was holding onto this sensation for as long as she could.

Boss kept his eyes on her until she disappeared inside the house. He was now annoyed he let the last night happen. He bent the rules for her, yet again. He sat in the car for a while thinking about it. He savoured the memory of her kissing him while it was still fresh. It was nice, even though she was completely drunk. He didn't let these things bother him too much. He put his hands on the wheel and headed back to the penthouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days things went normally as usual. She met with Mike for the next episode of I Want To Sleep With Shaundi and it went well. The director was pleased so they started making plans for the big finale. She wouldn't let any silly thoughts mess with her plans. Life went on like every other day. Parties, meetings, shopping, friends, the show. Even Boss came out of his penthouse and spent a lot more time with them. Things were back to normal at last.

Boss decided to get into charity work to further improve the image of The Saints. It was basically based on various donations and TV appearances. He started looking after himself. Went back to the gym, bought a new set of clothes, gave his hair a new slick look and started seeing other women, mainly for one night only. He wasn't interested in dating though, the thought of romantic commitment made his stomach turn.

It just happened by coincidence that they both chose the same place to have dinner with their partners. Shaundi came with Mike, Boss with a woman he met earlier that day. Seeing Shaundi already sitting at the table, Boss came over with his girl.

\- Hi Shaundi - Boss gave her a stern look - Didn't expect to see you here.

\- Boss, nice to see you too - she replied with reservation, giving Mike a quick glance as if she suddenly remembered he was there with her - this is Mike.

\- Pleasure to meet you - Mike extended his hand.

\- Nice to meet you too. Meet… um… Heather - Boss hesitated for a fraction of a second trying to remember the woman's name.

The woman noticed that and gave him a meaningful look but didn't say anything. After exchanging pleasantries, Boss and Heather returned to their table. Boss sitting the way he could see Shaundi. The waiter took their orders and the woman started chattering.

Shaundi was sitting back to Boss and was engaged in a light conversation with Mike. She wanted to turn around to see what Boss was doing with his new sex doll but she knew she couldn't. She didn't think Mike would terribly mind that, but she mainly didn't want to show Boss she had any concern for his intimate life.

But Boss didn't care about his partner or manners that evening. He waited until Shaundi went to the restroom and followed her there. When she finally came out he just happened to be there as well. By sheer coincidence of course.

\- So how's it going, love? - he asked with a certain playfulness in his voice.

\- It's… going really well… thanks for asking - Shaundi was out of her comfort zone.

She knew that tone. He would tear Mike apart if he could at that very moment, in front of everybody, she was quite sure of that. It gave her a bit of leverage in the situation but she was too uncomfortable to use it.

\- How's… how's your girl…? - she nodded towards his table.

\- Bit of a loser, isn't he? - Boss ignored her question and kept looking at Mike.

\- You know Boss… no, you're wrong. I enjoy his company, actually - she replied.

\- Is he gonna be the winner?

\- The winner?

\- In your show, Shaundi. You know. Is he gonna sleep with you?

\- I don't know Boss - Shaundi regained some of her confidence - what business of yours is it anyway?

Boss watched cars moving outside the windows. The playful expression was no longer there. Instead it was the same uneasiness and irritation that she saw every time he met her with another guy by her side. She knew him too well not to recognise it instantly.

\- You're not going into some fucked up relationship again, are you? - he looked directly into her eyes.

\- Boss, come on, I don't need a big brother to look after me - she said gently shaking her head.

\- You do, Shaundi. You're my right hand. I need to know I can rely on you at all times. I don't need another drama to mess with your head - he responded in a cold tone.

\- Nobody messes with my head Boss. Well, not him anyway - she gave Boss a firm glance.

\- Oh? - he spoke with curiosity.

\- Look, I gotta go Boss, see you around… Enjoy your date - Shaundi clearly annoyed left his company and returned to the table.

\- Good luck with Mike - quickly added Boss and went back to his.

The rest of the evening went terribly for both of them. Shaundi couldn't concentrate on the conversation, knowing Boss was probably watching her every move, so she faked a headache and went back home.

He didn't even pay attention to anything his companion did or said. She tried her best but couldn't get his attention. He wasn't gonna get laid that night, that was certain.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Shaundi stormed into Boss's office.

\- Boss this has to stop - she said with a raised voice - You can't just turn up and ruin my evening. I have the show to worry about, you know that right?

\- Oh, so sorry Shaundi. Next time I'll simply hide under the table - he said sarcastically.

\- You know what I'm talking about! Every time you get the chance, you turn my date into disaster! What the fuck is wrong with you? - she almost shouted.

\- Now - he pointed his finger at her - careful with that tone, dear.

\- Do you enjoy doing it Boss? Is this some sort of entertainment for you? To ruin Shaundi's social life just because you can?

\- Oh, I can? - the Boss acted surprised - Well perhaps there's something wrong with those guys, not me.

\- You want me to find another you, don't you?

\- You can try - he smirked, going back into his comfortable pose.

\- This isn't very fucking funny! - she hit the table and managed to spill his drink over some paperwork.

Boss looked down unimpressed.

\- I spent fucking hours signing this shit… - his face went a little red.

\- Well fuck you! You only care about papers these days, don't you!

\- How dare you! You know I care about much more! I care about the Saints, I care about my friends, I saved your ass more times than you can remember, you cock sucking dopey slut!

A saucy slap landed on Boss's cheek.

\- Call me that again and I'll… - her eyes have gone wide. Not only because she was furious but also because she was afraid of the consequences.

The time stopped.

Boss got up from his seat. He pinned Shaundi against the wall and stared at her with his mad eyes. She could smell him and feel the heat coming from his body. She was so small compared to him. He could easily crush her right there and then if he wanted. Her knees suddenly went soft. He breathed deeply, his pulsating chest almost touched her breasts. Their lips went dangerously close together. She was a little scared and excited. She didn't want to be there but at the same time wanted this to go on.

\- I'll… - she could barely talk without their lips connecting.

She gently placed her hands on his torso in a defensive manner. There was something sexual about it and he jerked when she did that. He was looking for something in her eyes, he didn't even know what it was. He was no longer angry. He was confused, feeling a strange connection with her. He was like an animal feeling out something new, something that it's never seen before. The moment lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like minutes. He pressed on her gently, checking her reaction. She moved her hands a little higher and almost touched his chest. She thought he was intimidating and it turned her on, she couldn't help it.

\- You will what? - he purred.

Shaundi brushed her lips against his but he wouldn't budge. His smell was almost mind numbing. If this was someone else, she'd be fucking him right now. But not Boss. He had total control over her.

He was the first one to break out of it, stepping back and leaving her hands hanging in the air for a second.

\- I think you should go - he said in a low voice, avoiding her gaze.

Without saying a word, Shaundi straightened her hair and left. Boss glanced around the room and checked the stained papers. He pressed a button on his phone.

\- I'm gonna need those documents printed again. Yes, all of them. Can you do that asap...? Great.

He slumped back in his chair, closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

Shaundi walked past other Saints ignoring them completely. Her thoughts were spinning out of control. A mixture of fear and excitement went through her body like an electric shock. She wanted to go back and apologise but she kept on going. She walked out of the building and back to her car. Inside it, she found peace. Having been somehow cut off from the rest of the world, she closed her eyes and considered her next move.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Hi, order me a burger, will ya? Two actually - Boss was looking at the city from his balcony - Yeah, that'll do. And bring it upstairs. Ok then.

He didn't think about this morning too much. He didn't let it go into his head. It was a sort of a defense system, a coping mechanism that kept him going for so long, after having dealt with so much in the past. He had to hide his true feelings inside, bottle them up and then release upon the enemies when the time was right. It was the way he dealt with losing his close friends, Carlos, Lin and Johnny. It all started from the early years when he was abandoned by his mother, after the death of his father. His childhood was a chain of misery and fear, but soon the necessity of survival taught him to develop new qualities. He learnt to hide his true himself from the outside world, as tattoos and scars started covering his skin. It was a masquerade that he had to play every day to avoid going crazy. When Lin died, Boss promised himself not to engage in any romantic relationship ever again. He knew that sooner or later someone would want to crash his world, so the smaller it was, the better.

He never talked about these things either. Nobody knew how he really felt or what he really thought. It was so much easier that way and it has worked well over the years. He overcame loneliness with constant partying, sex with random women, hanging out with Pierce and Shaundi. Also the close circle of his friends has grown since he woke up from the coma. He didn't feel that lonely, not when he kept himself busy all the time. But now, it stung a little. It was creeping in through the layers and gaps of this hardened shell that he so carefully built over the years. And it was seeping inside him tonight, slowly poisoning his soul with unwanted sensitivity. He tried to stop it but couldn't. He was too tired from constant trying. This morning he almost showed Shaundi that he wanted her. This shouldn't have happened, and it annoyed him greatly.

He heard a soft ding. He was so hungry he could empty his entire fridge, if it wasn't already empty. "Finally", he thought. He stopped half way. It was Shaundi who stepped out of the elevator. She was carrying his burgers.

\- Hi Boss, the guy downstairs just got your order - she put it on the table.

She looked at him with uncertainty and waited for his next move.

\- Thanks - Boss grabbed one of them and devoured in seconds.

\- Wow, you're really hungry - she tried to start a conversation with him but he clearly wasn't interested.

He grabbed the other burger, sent her a quick glance and went out on the balcony, leaving her inside. He didn't have much time to think about this morning, so he wasn't sure how to deal with her after what she did. He sat there for a few minutes hoping she would go, but when he returned, she was still there, sitting on the couch, watching the TV. He glanced over her and went straight to the bathroom. He ran the bath and grabbed a bottle of whisky from the kitchen. He took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled a little, clearly happy with what he saw. His physique was impeccable, which was a lot easier to maintain with the help of steroids. Then he noticed Shaundi standing in the door.

\- What? - he asked coldly.

She came a little closer looking at his reflection.

\- What I did was out of order - she tried to act tough because she knew he didn't like apologies.

\- You are very lucky to be here, you know that? - he was still standing back to her.

\- I'm aware...

\- Good. Now, leave.

She was still looking at him as he leaned on the sink.

\- I'm sorry, ok? - she said with a softer tone - I don't know, but it really hurt coming from you. People call me that all the time… but, this morning, it got to me like never before.

\- What the fuck is going on with you recently, huh?

\- I don't know, I think I-

\- Don't tell me, I don't wanna know - he cut her off.

He felt his outer shell was breaking, piece by piece. Again. It was her presence doing it, and he didn't like it. He was scared that he might give in, that he might start caring too much about her, that by doing so he will put her in danger, that he will lose her, like he lost Lin. He was trying hard to keep his composure, but his brain and his heart were tearing him apart from two opposite sides.

Shaundi placed her hand on his lower back and he jerked away. Her hand felt so warm, skin on skin. She were gently moving it up and down in a friendly manner. It was a nice tingling sensation he hasn't felt for a long time, even though he kept seeing other women. He liked it and hated it at the same time. He thought he was losing control and he was about to do something bad to her, something he would regret.

\- Just go away, Shaundi - his voice was almost breaking up - I don't wanna talk right now.

\- Boss... - she moved even closer.

"What the hell was she thinking?" he thought. She was walking on thin ice and he was about to lose it. He stood in fixed position with his eyes closed, hoping she would just leave him be. His heart was beating like crazy. He wasn't sure if it was anger or excitement. She was standing inches away from him, with her hand still on his back.

\- Ok, I'll go - she finally gave up.

A wave of calmness washed over his body as soon as she said it. He was unmoved, holding onto the sink with his eyes closed. As soon as she left, he went into the bath and did whatever he could to relax. Instead he kept thinking of Shaundi and the situation she put him in.

Shaundi felt angry. She needed to apologise, wanted to use her charm on him, but clearly he was having none of that. He was a mystery she has been trying to solve for some time. Only now she had some opportunity to get closer to him and still, she was getting nowhere. She thought she had men all figured out. She thought she's been with every type by now, but Boss proved her wrong. There was something intriguing and exciting about it. She's never felt like this before, her relationships were usually mostly about sex and lasted a month on average. Boss was her true friend, but unlike any other friend that she had. She needed to clear her mind and figure out what she was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

He hasn't seen her for a while now. He pretended that he didn't care. He did, of course, but he pretended not to. This wasn't him, he thought. He was going soft on her. He was still going to tell her off for disappearing like that, but since there was nothing going on at the time, he didn't really mind. She should've been put back in her place, yet he left it without any consequences. His lieutenant came into his office and slapped him on the face. Un-fucking-believable. He killed for less. But she somehow has found a way to turn his rage into sexual desire. For a split of a second she submitted to him and it was enough to disarm him entirely. It was in the way she looked at him when he was ready to punish her for what she did.

It was a warm sunny morning. He put on a nice silk shirt and expensive trousers. He wanted the smart look and the clothes covered his tattoos giving him some privacy, keeping him away from prying eyes. All in all, he was a celebrity.

"Dumb bitch" he cursed. He walked out of the crib and headed towards the park. He hasn't had a walk like this for ages. It was all business, parties, fast cars, women, drinking, coke and everything else.

He put earphones into his ears and enjoyed some chillout music while cool breeze brushed over his face. He almost walked with his eyes closed. How much he changed since Stilwater. For better or worse, he was no longer the same person. Well he still was, to his crew, but not deep inside. He started enjoying the little things. Things he used to consider stupid and lame.

His reflections were disrupted by a firm tap on his back. There was only one person who could do that. He closed his eyes.

\- Boss, you feeling ok? - Pierce asked in a surprised tone - What are you doing here?

\- Thanks Pierce for ruining this sacred moment for me - sighed Boss - What do you want?

\- I just thought, when you had that row with Shaundi last week you sacked her or something. She ain't been seen in the crib since then, you know.

\- You didn't see Shaundi since last Friday? - Boss tried not to sound too concerned.

\- Is what I'm saying Boss. I need a few things to talk about with her and she won't pick up the phone.

\- Go to her flat then, what's the problem? - he said slightly annoyed.

\- Yeah, been trying but she ain't there either. I dunno, maybe she left the city?

Boss stopped and turned towards Pierce.

\- Maybe. If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her. And now… - he put the earphones back and walked away.

Another tap.

\- What? - Boss responded with annoyed whine.

\- Why you acting like you don't care, Boss? - Pierce shook his head.

\- What the fuck are you on about Pierce?

\- I know you care about her as much as I do.

\- Of course, she's like family to me. So?

\- You're trying too hard to ignore her, Boss - Pierce looked right into his eyes - This ain't good. Don't be so damn stubborn, man.

Boss sighed. He put his hand firmly on Pierce's shoulder. It grew heavier with every second as he was trying to get his point across to him.

\- Thank you for your concern Pierce - he was mincing his words - I'll look into the Shaundi situation as soon as I can. Yes I care about her like everybody else but I'm sure she is doing just fine - he emphasised the last word.

Boss gave Pierce a stern look as he walked a few steps backwards before turning around and going in his own direction. He tried to go back into his meditation but failed.

He walked back to the garage and took his fastest car to the office where Shaundi's show was being made. He skipped the traffic easily and soon arrived at the place. It was one of those big skyscrapers scattered across the city. He got out of the car and walked right inside.

\- Hi, I'm looking to speak to somebody about the show I Want To Sleep With Shaundi - he asked the receptionist who recognised him instantly.

\- Good morning, sir, third floor, the elevator is on the left - she smiled as she observed him with obvious admiration.

\- Thank you - Boss replied and walked towards the elevators.

Walking down the halls he noticed posters advertising the show. He went straight on and asked the first person he met. It was a short good looking woman carrying a stack of papers and a coffee cup. She was clearly in a rush.

\- Hi, can you tell me where I can find Shaundi please?

\- Oh she won't be able to talk to you right now, sir, we're shooting - replied the lady with a soft smile.

\- That's fine. I'll wait.

\- You can go inside and watch - she smiled more.

\- No, thank you. I'd rather not - he refused and rubbed the back of his neck.

\- Very well then, you can stay with me. Would you like a drink? - she offered.

\- Coffee would be nice, thank you - Boss was making a positive impression as the woman no longer seemed in a hurry.

\- I'll just put this on the table and bring you one in a moment - she blushed awkwardly realising she's talking to the boss of The Saints.

\- Ok.

He didn't pay much attention to her. His mind was set on Shaundi, although he would hate to see her filming the show. There was no sex involved in it, he knew, but still, it made his stomach twist and turn just thinking about it.

\- Here's your coffee - the woman held a cup of steaming beverage in front of him.

\- Great, thank you very much…

\- Gina - she introduced herself with a smile and extended her arm towards him.

Boss shook her hand gently and opened his mouth to say something but she quickly added:

\- No need. I know who you are - she blushed a little.

\- Thank you. Great coffee, Gina - if there was one thing he hated more than this fucking show, it was small talk - You've been working here for long?

\- Only a couple of months but I know the ins and outs of it all by now. It's not too busy today and the filming is going well...

He no longer registered her monologue. He noticed Shaundi walking off the set. There was nothing special about her looks. She was beautiful, just like every other day. She was perfect.

Boss stood up and gestured Gina to stop talking.

\- Sorry Gina, I'm gonna speak to Shaundi now if you don't mind - he interrupted.

\- Oh yes, of course, they're on a break - she blushed again - I'll return to my work. Have a nice day.

\- Yes, you too - he replied quickly.

He walked up to Shaundi who still haven't noticed his presence. When he got close her colleagues from the set turned their heads to him with a surprised look. She turned around and also gave Boss a puzzled glance.

\- Boss?

\- Hi Shaundi. Mind if we talk? - he asked looking at her colleagues.

\- Yeah, sure. Guys I'll catch up with you in a bit - she said as she walked into her room.

It was a small room full of clothes and make up products with a large mirror and a table.

\- Pierce is worried about your disappearance - Boss said casually.

\- Pierce? - Shaundi crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

\- We all are - he rolled his eyes as he was forced to correct himself.

\- I haven't disappeared. I've been super busy - she said dismissively.

She wasn't sure what tactics to choose. She didn't know if Boss was still pissed off with her.

\- With the show, I take? - asked Boss.

\- No, not only with the show. I… I had to take some free time from the situation in the office. From you.

He wasn't going to take the bait. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

\- Fair enough, I get it. But listen, let's just get over it, Shaundi. It's not worth it, ok?

She looked at him with uncertainty.

\- OK, but-

\- No "buts" love - he held his hand up, interrupting her.

She was studying his face, not knowing what to make of this.

\- So we just forget I slapped you in the face?

\- You disrespected me before - he shrugged with a cocky smile.

\- Yeah but this was different…

Shaundi waited for a reaction but he just stood there with that nonchalant look on his face.

\- You know… you never treat me the way you treat others - she made a couple of steps forward.

\- I don't know what you mean… - he pursed his eyebrows.

\- You do - she interrupted him - Don't patronise me.

\- Shaundi, I was just a little worried, Pierce told me you were gone. I don't know what you want me to say.

\- No, I mean with everything. You let me get away with stuff.

\- I haven't noticed - he replied - You're saying I should have pushed you out of the window then?

\- I'm saying that you should have done it, but didn't. I don't know what to make of this…

\- You're overthinking it, Shaunds. Anyway, can you get back to working for me? You know, like, do what I'm paying you for?

\- I wasn't gonna walk away - she protested.

\- But you sort of did - he raised his eyebrows.

\- I needed a break after our argument.

\- Without telling your boss.

\- Fair enough - she sighed.

He kept looking at her assessing the situation.

\- Ok, let's forget it - he said.

They were looking at each other for a few moments before Shaundi spoke again.

\- I know it's wrong, but I don't want to forget what happened.

\- What do you mean by that? - Boss rolled his eyes.

\- It's fucked up… and I'm still thinking why you just let it go like that...

Boss looked down trying to come up with some clever answer. Shaundi closed the space between them, almost getting too close for his liking.

\- Shaundi, this isn't the right time - Boss looked back in her eyes.

\- There'll never be the right time for this… - she said cautiously placing her hand on his arm - We should talk to each other more. I think.

Boss didn't protest. His heart was beating fast. He would want to tell her so many things, he'd reveal all of those feelings buried deep inside but it wasn't the right time. Not for him. And there will never be the right time for this. Never ever.

\- I really want to forget about that - he lied.

That wasn't the answer she expected. Her stomach shrunk and twisted. She was ready to spill her heart out to him but he was like a rock, unmoved and cold. For a moment she battled with her instinct but lost eventually.

\- Ok - she said in defeat.

They shared a moment that day they both liked. They knew it was a one-off and it had no place in this line of work. It was clear to her that he didn't want any relationship so she didn't press the issue.

\- Shaundi, it's time! - shouted someone behind the door.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Things were back to normal. Nothing has changed, they'll carry on as if nothing happened.

\- So, see you tomorrow then - she said with sadness in her voice.

\- You will - he replied - Are you gonna be alright now?

\- Yeah…

She wanted to hold his hand for a while, even kiss him. He'd probably tell her to stop, or worse.

\- Shaundi, are you coming? - the voice behind the door could be heard again.

\- Yeah, I am! - she replied turning her head towards the door.

She looked back at Boss but didn't say anything. He was standing there quietly. He was so handsome, she thought. She gave him a little smile and left.

Later that day, when the shooting was finished, Shaundi collected her things and was ready to leave the office when she heard a small voice behind her.

\- Did you get to talk to your boss?

It was Gina tidying her desk, also getting ready to go.

\- Yeah, I did - said Shaundi - Why do you ask?

\- Oh, you know… can I ask you something? - Gina asked with a little smirk.

\- Sure.

\- Do you two go out together? Like, you know, is he your boyfriend?

\- Boss? My boyfriend? You have to be kidding me girl - Shaundi was taken by surprise.

\- Oh I see… Sorry, I didn't mean to-

\- No it's OK.

\- He likes you, though, you know? - Gina said in a quiet voice.

\- How do you know that?

\- I just know. Must be his body language. I wish a had a boyfriend like this - Gina sighed.

Shaundi let out a laugh.

\- Trust me, you don't want to be one of his girls.

\- Maybe not, I don't know. He can probably have anyone he wants, can't he? - Gina replied with a little sadness.

\- He does.

\- But the way he looks at you… I wish somebody looked at me like that.

Shaundi tried not to smile but the conversation made her happy.

\- Goodbye Gina - she waved at her and headed towards the exit.


	11. Chapter 11

Pierce was shifting in his seat. Finally there was some proper work coming their way. He's been missing it since The Saints became a commercial icon. Now he was eager to engage in some action for a change. He had some good ideas that he knew Boss would love to hear about, and since it involved blowing things to pieces, he thought it would be fun at the same time.

Shaundi walked in the room surprised to see Boss wasn't there. She looked at the clock and gave Pierce a puzzled glance.

\- Boss not here yet?

\- No, sis, he ain't. But look at this - he pushed a folder in her direction - We got some good stuff coming up.

Shaundi quickly went through the first couple of papers and gave him a faint smirk.

\- It is good - she leaned back in her chair putting the folder down.

Pierce quickly talked about his great idea without going into much detail. He was so enthusiastic, he was almost jumping in his chair.

\- Sounds good to me - Shaundi sounded a little bored - but let's wait for the boss.

She let out a big sigh and looked around, checking out the office. Boss clearly kept this place up to high standards. She remembered his penthouse resembling one of those cheap drug joints on the outskirts of the city.

\- How's the show going? - asked Pierce - Any good candidates yet?

\- Um… yeah, not bad actually.

\- Any new victims?

\- There is one actually. I've been seeing this guy, Mike, and…

The door opened and Boss greeted them with a big smile.

\- How's everyone doing? I heard the good news - he threw himself in his chair - But do go on Shaunds, how's Mikey?

She rolled her eyes and looked at Pierce shaking her head in disbelief.

\- Boss… - Pierce folded his arms.

\- Alright alright, only kidding, girl - Boss shifted in his chair and grabbed the folder - Ok, I took the liberty of familiarising myself with the mission. How are we gonna do this?

\- Well... - Shaundi looked at both of them.

\- Excellent idea. I like it - Boss clapped his hands - Honestly, I don't really care how. I'm gonna improvise anyway. You're free to go about it as you wish, just don't get killed. Use your imagination, we can afford it this time. They won't know what hit them.

Boss poured himself whisky. He seemed like he was having fun this time.

\- The Syndicate dogs are gonna pay - he smirked after taking a sip, as if there was nobody else in the room - Who's gonna brief the crew?

\- I will, but we should still quickly go over this Boss, I wouldn't want us to get in each other's way - remarked Shaundi.

\- It's only the three of us having a bit of fun, Shaunds, the rest is gonna follow the plan - Boss leaned his body towards her.

\- Let's do this properly - she said calmly.

\- It's why you hired her Boss - shrugged Pierce.

Boss raised his arms in defeat.

\- Fair enough but don't make it painfully long - he begged her - I've got places to be.

\- Have you really… - Shaundi gently shook her head.

Shaundi outlined a simple strategic plan without making things complicated. Boss thought it was elegant and effective enough so they agreed on it without any further discussion.

\- Any questions? - she asked them.

\- None at all - Boss replied and waited for Pierce to respond - Ok, we'll do that then.

Boss looked at her with affection. He couldn't help but smile seeing how professional she was at work. Pierce noticed that and gave him a puzzled glance. "What?", Boss almost said it out loud pursing his eyebrows.

\- Sooo... party tonight? - asked Pierce with a huge grin.

Shaundi looked at Boss without saying anything. Things were back to normal it would seem.

\- Yeah, why not - Boss agreed - We haven't done that in a while. Shaundi, you coming?

\- Count me in - she replied with a smile.

\- See you all at mine? - asked Boss getting up from his chair - Oh Shaundi, you haven't told me… Mike ok?

Boss tried to hide his mischievous smirk but Shaundi saw through him.

\- Fucking idiot - she shook her head and giggled.

They sat there enjoying the moment. It was like the old times, only now they were dressed in suits.

\- Pierce, mind if I talk to Boss in private? - asked Shaundi.

Pierce looked at her, then at Boss and studied their faces before getting up.

\- No, you two go on. I got things to do. See you at the penthouse tonight.

He looked at them once again before leaving the room and shutting the door.

\- So are we good, Boss? - said Shaundi.

\- Yeah, we're good. Just don't hit me again. You're sweet, but not that sweet - he smirked.

\- You won't have to worry about that - she promised.

\- I know, love.

Shaundi smiled seeing his happy face. He looked a lot better when he was relaxed. She was a tiny bit disappointed that things seemed to have gone back to what they were with the two of them. She kind of liked the anticipation, the excitement, even the hurt feelings. She normally never experienced these things with the men she dated.

He was happy. He cared deeply about her and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to find someone who would look after her properly, like he would. He didn't mind that even though it would hurt him a lot. She probably wouldn't understand any of that, she wouldn't see it that way, not from the point where he was looking.


	12. Chapter 12

The party went full blast. The crib was drowning in a heavy groove with a river of alcohol flowing from the bar. A dense smoke made the room look like a Scottish graveyard covered in fog with drunk and stoned Saints lying all over the place.

Boss got up and went to get some fresh air as he was about to throw up. He found Shaundi and Pierce giggling on the balcony.

\- Alright? - he managed to utter a single word.

\- Woah Boss, you look like you're about to lose your body parts - laughed Pierce.

\- You took too much - added Shaundi.

\- No I… just need… fresh air... - he leaned on the railing - I just…

Boss made a huge retching noise as he projected his vomit over the bannister. Shaundi twisted her face in disgust.

\- Damn, I hope no one was walking under there - Pierce looked away.

\- Can somebody pass me a tissue or something... - Boss mumbled with half of his body still over the balcony.

\- A whole box, more like it - Pierce muttered.

He cleaned him up and Shaundi turned away as he did that.

\- Fuck me, Boss, you went all out there - Pierce commented as he wiped the sick from his shirt - You better change.

\- And take a good shower - said Shaundi in a pitiful tone.

\- Shaundi, help me with him - Pierce put Boss's arm around his neck.

They dragged him upstairs to his bathroom. He was super heavy, but slowly he was regaining his strength.

\- Help me get his clothes off, sis.

Shaundi managed to take his shirt off in complete silence. His huge torso showed years of hard work and training. She could spot bullet scars and grazes all over. She blushed as she looked at him in awe.

Meanwhile Pierce was going nowhere trying to get Boss's trousers pulled off.

\- Jesus Christ, help me Shaundi, he's got massive legs - he grunted as he kept pulling - I can't do it on my own.

She grabbed his tight trousers by the waist and pulled down. They both managed to get it done. They looked at his bulging pants and then at each other.

\- So what now? - asked Shaundi, panting.

\- Gonna have to take them off too - Pierce scratched his head.

\- Yeah… - Shaundi let out an awkward sigh.

\- Let's take him to the bathroom first, then we can do it when he's in there.

\- Ok - shrugged Shaundi.

Boss's warm body brushed against her skin. It felt weird to Shaundi and he still smelled of sick so she wanted to get it over and done quickly.

\- I hate to say it, sis, but I gotta keep him up while you pull his pants down - said Pierce.

\- Great... - she moaned quietly.

She went behind him and pulled the black hipsters down his legs. His round muscle butt was inches away as she struggled to lift his leg so he wouldn't trip.

\- I don't wanna do this ever again - she leaned on Pierce's shoulder.

\- Turn the shower on.

She did as he asked. They put Boss inside the cabin. As soon as cool water washed over his face he livened up a little.

\- Boss, you ok in there? - asked Pierce.

\- Yeah yeah - he muttered.

\- He's gonna be fine now that he got it out of his system - Pierce turned to Shaundi - Imma head back downstairs. You coming with me?

Shaundi looked at the bathroom door.

\- I think I'll stay here until he comes out. I don't trust him when he's like this.

\- A'ight. See you down there, sis - Pierce walked out of the room.

She put his smelly clothes in a bag and threw it in the bathroom as he still showered. She looked around. His room was clean and tidy. She sighed with relief. She remembered the last time she was here. Boss clearly got over whatever was bugging him at the time.

It took ages waiting for him to finish, but finally she heard the shower stop. Shaundi shifted slightly while sitting on the bed.

\- I'm still here! - she made him aware of her presence.

Boss came out wrapped in his towel. His massive body glittered from the drops of water still attached to his tanned skin. Shaundi's face has gone full red. She looked away trying to hide it.

\- Um… thanks for that - he pointed towards the bathroom, stumbling towards his dresser.

\- No problem, Boss - she replied quietly.

He watched her as she was twitching her legs nervously. She was so beautiful and he was still drunk. His self restraint was in jeopardy. He was staring at her perfect boobs about to jump out of her tight clothes. Her amazing legs were shifting on the bed. He imagined them spread out with him in the middle, pressing against her. This was all too much for him. He couldn't remember the last time he fucked such a beautiful woman. He felt the sexual tension trapped inside his body and the thought of it being relieved by this beautiful woman was something he couldn't resist. He dropped his clothes and walked up to her. Shaundi looked up to meet his face. His body was calm but his eyes were on fire. She leaned back a little.

\- Are you gonna dress up? - a little tremble sneaked into her voice.

\- Not yet - he said with a low voice breathing deeply.

He felt like he was suddenly sobering up and stepped a little closer. Their knees almost touching.

\- Anyway, my work is done here, I'm gonna go downstairs - she raised herself from the bed but he was still there, standing in her way.

The towel was giving away his dick growing with every second.

\- Boss... - she said quietly.

He was so close she felt the heat radiating from him. He firmly put his hands on her hips. She tried to gently push back but couldn't. Or didn't want to. Her heart was beating like crazy. She was awkwardly looking around, trying to avoid his gaze.

\- You'll think I'm a fucking creep or something but… I've been wanting to do this Shaundi. For a long time - he was looking at her with determination.

His voice was cutting through the silence, her head felt like it was spinning, she was completely helpless in front of him.

\- I… - she wanted to tell him the same but the words wouldn't come out.

His forehead touched hers. They were looking directly into each other's eyes. A sudden heat came over her body as she slowly embraced him. His body pressed against hers and their lips finally met. He kissed her softly running his hands under her clothes. Her hands ended up on his back, squeezing his muscles. They kissed like they yearned for it for years. Their tongues exploring their bodies, tasting each other. She pulled his towel off his waist and put her hand on his dick. She heard stories about his size but it's one thing to hear about it and another to feel for herself. He gave out a long growling moan as she wrapped her fingers around him.

It felt like the best high she ever had, like the rest of the world didn't matter. And now she didn't care anymore. She wanted it too and seeing as there was no other way, she succumbed to the idea of them doing it tonight.

\- Fuck me - Shaundi whispered into his ear.

She didn't have to wait long. He was skilled in undressing women. He did it in a few seconds. After he satisfied his eyes with her curves, he sat down on the bed pulling her with him. He made her straddle him and began rubbing his cock against her. She was already wet from the excitement. It was gonna be easy, he thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She ran her hands across his jaw enjoying his perfect physique while he was playing with her butt. He was looking deep in her eyes, something he didn't normally do with other women. Her beautiful, hungry eyes were driving him crazy. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and pressed down on his wet cock. She grinned let out a short moan.

\- Don't hurt me - she begged him softly.

\- I won't - he replied.

Slowly impaling her he was giving her a taste of what was coming to her. It felt great for both of them. She had a hard time controlling her body. She knew all the positions to make herself look more sexy, to please a man with her look, arcing and twisting her body to feed a man's desire. His heart was beating so hard, he thought it was trying to escape his chest. He rolled her on her back and positioned himself on the top. He was no longer controlling himself, he was a pure sex machine. Every bit of reason he normally used to stop himself just wasn't there. He didn't even try to control himself this time. He was fully concentrated on making her happy. With a quick rough push he forced himself inside of her. She wasn't hurting any more. Shaundi placed her hands on his sides and accepted whatever he was gonna give her. She smelled good. He sniffed her like a wild animal, putting himself in a trance, fueling his sexual ecstasy. Small drops of sweat appeared on her perfect skin. He was unstoppable, driving himself inside her, listening to her moaning and panting from excitement. He fucked her all the way, stretching her to the limits, hammering her body like a machine.

He was hitting spots she didn't know she had before. The feeling was overwhelming, she wanted to maintain eye contact with him but she was high on whatever he was doing to her. It was the feeling of constant pleasure that she found confusing at start. She had to gasp for air at times.

He grabbed her throat and tightened his grip a little to test her reaction. A little sparkles appeared in her pupils as tears ran down from the corners of her eyes. He would only let her breathe so she wouldn't pass out. It was all happening on his terms. His other hand squeezed her breast hard. She put her arms above her head in complete submission.

He looked up and groaned. He was close but he waited for her respectfully, choking her and fucking hard at the same time. Finally she gripped him tightly with her legs and let a few wild moans out of her throat. She was jerking and twisting in ecstasy for a minute or two. He grinned.

\- Can I come inside? - he asked panting heavily.

She nodded in response. All of a sudden he pressed her body harder against the bed and let out a loud growl. He was hissing through clenched teeth still dominating over her. She bent her body like a cat waiting for more. She observed his jerking body with satisfaction. He was still inside her, he was still kissing her and sliding his big hands across her sweaty skin.

\- How come we never did this before? - she smirked.

He didn't answer. He pulled himself out and grabbed her ponytail.

\- I'm not done yet, babe - he stood up pulling her head towards his hips.

His cock was still hard as a rock. He put it deep in her throat. "My god that fucking hurt!" she thought as she struggled to take it all in. He tasted really good. She had a hard time focusing on controlling her reflexes while he fucked her face like he didn't care. His second orgasm came quickly and was less intense than the first. He pulled out, cum dripping down on the floor. Then he smiled.

He laid himself on the bed inviting her to do the same. She obliged. They were both exhausted and still a little drunk.

\- You do that with all women? - she asked.

\- Do what?

\- Come twice.

Boss paused for a moment closing his eyes.

\- Not really. Not with every one of them.

Shaundi smiled and kissed him on the lips.

\- Only with those I care about - he added after a while looking her straight in the eyes.

She caressed his cheek slowly.

\- You know I care about you too, right? - she said softly.

He tightened his arm around her. Of course he knew.


	13. Chapter 13

Shaundi woke up first. She found Boss next to her and shuffled herself to get closer. His chest was rising slowly and peacefully. She could smell his skin, there was no alcohol in the air any more. She was a little sore from last night but it felt good. It made her feel proud.

Is this what they're gonna be like from now on? Will she have to cancel the show? Will he even remember what happened last night? She had too many questions. She got up, went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Warm water washed the only remnants of their last night's passionate encounter. She felt great. She has been with many men but never felt so good before. She got out of the shower to find Boss sitting on the edge of his bed.

\- Morning Boss - she said.

\- Morning, love - he answered with a cheeky smile.

She started putting her clothes on as he walked to the window.

\- You were totally pissed last night - she added - Pierce and I had to clean you up.

\- Did you…? I can barely remember that - he replied - Thanks.

\- Do you remember anything else? - she grinned.

He put his boxers on and got closer to her.

\- Yes I do - he smiled but suddenly his cocky attitude was gone.

They stared at each other in silence before he finally released a deep sigh.

\- You know this shouldn't have happened, right? - suddenly sadness came over his face.

She didn't respond. Her stomach began turning inside out.

\- Don't… - she said.

\- It's my fault and I'm sorry but I'm your boss, you know, it would be wrong to carry on like this - he lowered his gaze.

\- Really, that's how you feel about it? - she asked after a while - it's wrong?

\- My feelings are irrelevant, Shaundi…

\- What about my feelings? - she was quick to retort.

Boss reached to grab her hand but she stepped back. Tears started forming in her eyes as she repeated herself.

\- What about my feelings, Boss? I thought you cared?

\- Shaundi… of course I care... I've always cared... - he was stumbling over his words - That's not the point… You know we can't.

\- I don't give a fuck - she shook her head in disbelief.

\- Listen, I've had a great time last night, Shaundi, I care for you but…

\- No, you're not gonna do this to me, do you understand? You can't treat me like one of your one night girls. I won't let you - she pointed her finger at him.

\- And how was this different from what you normally do with other guys? We had a rough fuck, that's all.

\- It was different to me. It was something more than sex... I don't know... - she replied.

He looked down and scratched his ear. He didn't know what to do. He never was in a situation like this before. Women just come and go all the time for him. There was no time for any of this. But Shaundi was different and he knew it. It's why he's been avoiding any sort of intimacy between them since he developed strong feelings for her.

\- If we let this continue, sooner or later, one of us will make a mistake or somebody uses this to our disadvantage. You could get hurt.

\- Then let's make sure it doesn't happen - she wouldn't let go easily - We can both make this work…

\- You have your show and… - he waved his hand and turned away from her - Mike…

\- It's not important - she quickly said - None of it is important.

\- It is to me.

\- Then I'll cancel it if it bothers you so much - she sighed shaking her head.

\- It does. It always has, Shaundi - he was speaking with a raised voice - I fucking hate it. You with those fucking losers, dating and god knows what!

\- I've not slept with any of them… but I didn't know you felt so strongly about it.

\- They're just a bunch of losers who wouldn't know how to treat you right. And I want you to be happy.

\- Oh my fucking god… - she shook her head.

He put his hand on his temple. The pain came back. "A perfect morning!", he thought.

\- The bottom line is, Shaundi, we can't be together. I'm sorry.

\- I won't let you dump me like a cheap whore - she minced her words - Even if you think I am one - she added.

\- Don't fucking start - he was talking with his eyes closed.

\- Well, you sort of did fucking start last night, didn't you?

She kept looking at him as he was leaning against the window holding his head. "He's about to lose his cool", she thought.

\- How are we supposed to forget about this and carry on like nothing happened?

Boss buried his head between his hands for a moment.

\- I don't know. I'll take a break, go on holidays.

Shaundi bursted out laughing.

\- You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? This is the most stupid idea that ever came out of your stupid mouth.

\- You have a better one?

\- Yeah. Like we could deal with this shit right here and right now, without pretending it didn't happen.

\- Well, I've been fucking trying to tell you - he raised his voice - that I don't want this to go on but you still don't get it.

Shaundi was shaking her head nervously.

\- How can you say you care about me and then do shit like this?

\- How many times do I have to tell you, Shaundi?

\- You lied, didn't you? You just wanted to fuck me like a whore. I get it, Boss, it was just another night for you.

\- No...

She was hastily putting on her clothes.

\- I regret doing it last night, Boss. Don't worry about going away. Let's just forget about it, just like you said.

He sat there in silence. He thought that whatever he'd say would only made this situation worse. His stomach was turning inside out. It was a mixture of shame and anger.

\- See you… - he said seeing her walking towards the door.

\- Go fuck yourself, you asshole.


	14. Chapter 14

The next weeks weren't exactly pleasant for either of them. They didn't talk to each other, except when it was absolutely necessary. Shaundi spent most of her time working on the show, Boss tried to look after himself and keep The Saints going.

Every evening looked the same for him. In his spare time he found himself mostly thinking of Shaundi, so he tried other activities to keep himself occupied. He started a new bodybuilding cycle and went back on steroids. This gave him motivation and greatly relieved his stress. He tried to meet with women, but after the first night, which was a total catastrophe, he decided to have a break from it. His mind kept coming back to that night after the party and how good it felt to be with the woman he truly cared about. He felt like he fucked up big time. He tried to convince himself that he did that for The Saints, but the guilt was eating him from the inside out. At times he felt like he was being torn apart, the sensation was growing every day and it was driving him insane.

Shaundi's resentment towards Boss gave her an excuse to spend most of her time on the show. It was constant shooting of commercials, outings with the candidates and meetings with the director. She didn't forget about the man she had feelings for. She might have kept herself busy during the day, but at night, before going to sleep, she'd spent all that time thinking about him. She felt hurt, but to some degree she understood Boss's behaviour. She missed him a lot, now that they went practically their own separate ways. Before, they would see each other all the time, joke about, eat out and party together. Now she hardly got to see him, and even when she did, they were both cold and professional. She didn't believe that he wanted things between them to go that way.

It was a Wednesday and she ran out of ideas for the evening. She felt so lonely and sad that she couldn't bear this any longer. Once again she was the brave one and picked up the phone. She typed in "I miss you" but hung on before doing anything with it. Her heart was beating mad, her stomach was about to implode as she was looking at the screen. She was only thinking what his reaction will be. Finally she closed her eyes and pressed "Send". She went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine. She knew it wouldn't help at all but this was what people did in situations like this. Drink.

She waited a minute, then two. Then three minutes that turned into ten. There was no reply. She almost burst into tears. He set new standards for her and everything else seemed bland compared to him. She was scared of those feelings and she was scared of losing the man who mattered to her the most. She sighed deeply and took the empty glass to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart stopped.

\- Hi, love - Boss greeted her with a faint smile.

Even after receiving the message he was unsure of her intentions.

\- Come in - she invited him inside.

He gently took her hand and squeezed a little.

\- I missed you too - was all he was able to utter.

He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

\- I don't wanna be like this, Shaundi. I want to have you close to me…

\- Yeah, me too… I can't lose a… friend - she didn't know how else to call him - over shit like this. You mean too much to me.

\- A friend, huh? Don't worry babe, I'll figure this out. Just give me more time.

She kissed him passionately savouring every bit of it. She was craving his taste and smell like a hungry wolf. She looked him deep in his eyes.

\- Are you gonna stay tonight?

\- I was about to ask if I may - he said without any hesitation.

He pulled her even closer, with their bodies rubbing against each other. He used some gentle force to show her he was serious about being with her.

\- I know I tell you one thing and then do something different. I've never been so confused in my life - he said with a little shame in his voice.

\- You do what you have to, Boss. I'm not gonna stand in your way. I want to be with you, wherever you go.

\- I don't deserve you.

Shaundi smiled and pulled away from him.

\- I'm gonna take a quick shower-

\- No you're not - he interrupted - I want you the way you are, at this moment.

He gently took her top off revealing her massive boobs. It didn't take long for him to get hard just by looking at her.

\- Undress me - he demanded.

Shaundi unbuttoned his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

\- Oh fuck… - he moaned.

She delayed taking his pants off. He was exploding in his pants and he desperately wanted her to touch him. Instead she kept on touching and licking his nipples. With a begging expression he unzipped his trousers and put her hand inside.

\- Hold on, Mr Impatient - she smirked.

\- Don't play games with me, girl - he was barely able to say.

His eyes became dark and glowing with desire. He pushed her towards her bedroom.

\- Don't you dare take your hand off that cock - he warned her with a smirk.

Shaundi giggled as she led him to her bed. He threw her on the bed and almost ripped her pants off.

\- Ouch, you idiot! - she laughed.

He tasted her pussy. It was already glossed with juices. He smiled.

\- This is better than whisky.

\- Shut up! - she laughed more.

He was taking his time but didn't want her to come so soon and he pulled away. He kneeled and pushed himself under her thighs then put his cock inside her. He circled his thumb around her clit at the same time. The other hand landed on her boobs. Shaundi's eyes became a little foggy and absent. She was struggling to maintain eye contact with him. There was so much to take in. His beautiful eyes, his staggeringly good looking body, his sexy moves as he was driving himself slowly into her. She could barely control herself, it was as if her whole body was tickling from inside and all other senses were dulled.

He was doing it slowly, slower than usual. He wanted to play with her body as long as he could. When he thought she was about to come, he'd pull out for a second or go even slower to stop her from climaxing. She grabbed his ass and tried to make him go faster but he just smirked.

\- No - he said calmly.

It was driving her insane. She could barely stand it, she wanted it to stop. She was already exhausted but she could feel the wave coming to her very very slowly. Her heart was pumping so hard, it almost jumped out of her chest. She was gasping for air. Finally after long minutes of constant pleasure it arrived. She clenched him with her thighs, dug her nails in his shoulders and let out a loud prolonged moan.

She laid there breathing heavily, her sweat getting soaked in the sheets. She looked at him pulling out and finishing on her belly. The bed itself wasn't spared from the fountain of his cum. She gently caressed his thigh but that was all she could do. All her energy was used up.

\- I'm sorry I couldn't even… - her words were coming out with great difficulty.

He wouldn't let her finish. He put his cock back in her and pounded her with all his strength. She let out a little moan, mostly because she was surprised, not because it was hurting her. She had no energy to do anything else, nor did she have much time. He growled as he came again within a couple of minutes. He then smirked and lied down next to her, wiping the excess amount of his load off her and then placed a little kiss on her forehead.

\- You're unbelievable - she said quietly.

\- So are you - he kept kissing her.

\- Next time will you let me do what I want?

\- There will be next time, huh? - he smiled widely.

\- You set new standards for me. Blame yourself.

Boss laughed.

\- No.

\- No, what? - she asked?

\- No, I won't let you be in control while we're in bed, Shaundi. I am your boss, remember?

\- Oh, shut up - she finally found some strength to roll on the side and cuddle him.

\- Are you staying with me tonight?

\- Yes, love. You're cooking breakfast though.

\- And back to work after?

\- Yes.

\- Good.

The next morning Boss got up first. He looked at Shaundi sleeping peacefully and smiled. He finally felt that things were going in the right direction. That the risk was worth taking. They didn't have the slightest idea how to do this relationship "thing" but they saw that they at least had to try.

\- Morning, Boss - she said softly.

\- Morning, love - he kissed her forehead.

They looked at each other smirking, remembering how good the last night was.

\- I'm starving - he finally spoke after his stomach rumbled.

\- How very romantic - she replied rolling off the bed - I'll go make breakfast now.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched her prepare food. All of a sudden his headache came back.

\- You ok, Boss?

\- It's just a headache, love.

\- I got painkillers here somewhere…

\- That won't help - he was holding his temple and closed his eyes.

He turned away to spare her the sight, but that got her even more worried.

\- Boss, are you sure you're ok?

\- Shaundi… - he turned to look at her.

But he never finished. His eyes suddenly rolled back and he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.


	15. Chapter 15

She was sitting outside the doctor's room waiting for Boss to come out. Her phone rang.

\- What is it Pierce…? - she was too tired to sound enthusiastic.

\- Hey, sis, any news?

\- Not yet. He's still in there. I'm losing my mind, honestly.

\- Don't fret, babe, he's gonna be alright.

\- It's probably drug overdose or something - she was comforting herself.

\- Yeah, right… So you'll call me when you know anything?

\- I will, I promise.

\- Thanks, sis. Try not to worry too much, ok?

\- I'll try. See you, Pierce.

She looked at the phone for a little longer. Then she heard voices just behind the door. She slid the phone in her pocket and waited with anticipation. The door opened and Boss came through checking if she was still there.

\- What did they say? - asked Shaundi.

\- They don't know.

Shaundi turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

\- You expect me to believe this?

He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

\- What do you want me to say?

\- The truth for a start.

\- They don't know - he insisted.

\- Ok - she pulled out her phone but he was quicker.

He pressed the handset to his ear.

\- Kinzie, if anyone asks you to get my medical records, tell them no. And if you don't, then I'll hurt you - he said calmly - No problem, glad we understand each other. Have a nice day, Kinzie.

He looked back at Shaundi. She held her phone in her hand for a while but seeing what's happened she put it back in her pocket.

\- Fuck you too, asshole - she said and walked away.

Boss sighed heavily and run his hand cross his hair. "This is a nice mess I got myself into", he thought. He pulled out his phone again and dialled.

\- Hi, I've just spoken to the doctor… - he said - Yep, it fucking is… It changes a lot mate… Let me think about it first, it's not that I'm going anywhere soon… Yeah, it will… I'll speak to you later… And not a word to anyone else, understood? I'll fucking kill you if you do… Yeah, bye.

"Time for that fucking walk in the park again", he thought to himself and walked outside. It was the first time he looked at the buildings around him. He never paid any attention, especially when driving his fast cars. Now it all looked a little foreign. He could spot all those details that gave the city its character. He missed Stilwater but Steelport was where he could honestly say that he made it to the top. Now, a celebrity, covering his tattoos, wearing sunglasses to avoid recognition, he enjoyed listening to passers-by as they went about their little lives. There was nothing mean about it. It was true. He was bigger than all of them. At the age of 30 he achieved what they couldn't in their entire lifetimes.

And yet it all crumbled before his eyes. For him that is. The Saints will be fine, but he needs to act now. Which is what he was about to do. He headed to the crib, with no rush, admiring the city's impressive look. He used his phone once again.

\- Pierce? Call Shaundi, I'll meet you in half an hour. It's important… No, that's for another time, I fucked up, ok? Not my fault though, is it…? This is about something different. Thirty minutes, Pierce. See you soon.

The sun gently warmed his skin as he slowly walked towards his home. Thousands of thoughts and ideas went through his mind. His main concern was Shaundi and the fact he may not have much time. He didn't know, doctors didn't know, it was just a guess. But it changed everything for him. All of a sudden he became the weakest link in the Saints. If he didn't act now The Syndicate would only have to wait to get back at them when convenient. He couldn't allow that.


	16. Chapter 16

\- I'm glad you all came - Boss was in a better mood than he probably should - I have an announcement to make.

Shaundi, Pierce and Viola quietly sat at the table. Shaundi gave Viola a look of disapproval.

\- You writing down the minutes Viola? - she asked - Or is there a valid reason for you to be here?

\- Shaundi… - Boss looked down smiling.

\- Don't act so threatened - Viola refused to even look at her.

\- This isn't one of those meetings, really - Boss explained.

\- Then what is she doing here? - Shaundi carried on.

\- Well, it might take you by surprise but I'm stepping down as the leader of The Saints.

Shaundi choked on her coffee, Pierce's jaw dropped on the table. Viola started looking around nervously.

\- Shaundi, I want you to take my place, and you Viola will be Shaundi's new lieutenant - Boss didn't waste any time - Sorry Pierce, but you're good at the moment. Can't have you turn this place into a brothel.

\- Thanks Boss - sighed Pierce, clearly not amused - but it don't matter. What the fuck are you even talking about?

\- Is this a joke? - asked Shaundi jabbing the table with her finger - I'm really sick of this recently.

\- I don't think this arrangement is such a good idea, Boss - Viola finally spoke.

\- Ok, ok, calm down everybody, I'm not asking for your approval - he grinned - This is my decision and it's final. Shaundi, you can start rearranging your new office if you wish, Viola…

\- Some explanation would be nice? - Shaundi raised her hands in disbelief.

\- I'm no longer... reliable - he replied.

\- Please stop this, Boss - Shaundi protested - you can't be serious!

\- Why not?

\- The Saints are... nothing… nothing without you, man - Pierce managed to utter a few words before slumping back in his chair in complete shock.

\- Pierce is right, Boss - said Shaundi - Care to tell us what happened?

\- I've got a medical condition, love. I can't risk putting you all in danger.

\- This is complete bullshit - murmured Pierce.

\- The Planet's stocks are gonna plummet - murmured Viola.

\- I'm sorry - Boss unfolded his hands and shrugged - That's all I have to say.

Viola and Pierce left the table. She stopped and looked at Shaundi. "I'm fucked", she thought as she walked out of the room. Shaundi stayed in the room.

\- What is going on, Boss? - she asked softly.

\- I don't know Shaundi - he replied, pausing for a moment - It's all happening at once for fuck's sake… A month ago I thought I was going through shit and now… Now that I can finally appreciate the things I should have paid more attention to, this happened…

\- Does it mean you and I…

\- No - he shook his head - it changes nothing between us. I can't go back in time and time is what I might not have at all - his face was full of bitterness and anger.

Her eyes went wide.

\- Jesus… are you dying Boss?

\- I don't know… - he looked away - All I know is that if I stay, The Saints will be in danger. And so will you.

\- Fuck that Boss - she interrupted him - Fuck it! How much time have you got?

Her eyes filled with tears. Boss hasn't seen her like this since Johnny's death.

\- I don't know Shaundi.

\- Tell me what is it then? Cancer? Some other deadly shit?

\- I can't… it doesn't matter…

\- It does matter, Boss - she was almost crying - you gave me something I had never had in my life.

\- Shaundi… we are good at fucking…

\- Stop pretending. You told me it was more than that.

Boss looked at her with affection. He propelled himself in his chair to get closer to her.

\- I suppose. I need you in my life. When we stopped talking to each other I was slowly dying inside. You woke something up that night at the party and it scared the shit out of me. I wanted to tell you how I felt but…

\- But The Saints were more important… - she finished it for him.

\- No… - he gently turned his head to one side - I am a stubborn person, Shaundi. You are too. It's fucked up but we're both to blame for not having this relationship before. And there are rules…

\- Fuck the rules - she added sharply.

\- OK but I haven't had time to sort this out. You wanna start a relationship and then what? What if I'm gone sooner than you know? You'll be left with your heart broken.

\- You are breaking my heart right now Boss. By rejecting me, you are hurting me right fucking now.

\- I'm not rejecting you…

\- Then what is it?

\- I don't wanna hurt you, babe. I always tried to protect you. You know it already, don't you.

\- But being with you is making me happy! Jesus! - she burst out - I fucking love you, Boss! I love how you are there for me whenever I need you…

Boss held her hand caressing her fingers with his thumb. She was so beautiful, even when she cried. He saw it now. He was hurting her by acting like he knew better. He didn't give her a chance.

\- I love you too Shaundi. I can barely talk about these things, you know, but I do love you. You completely broke me, in a good way. You gave me something no other woman could. If being with me makes you happy then who am I to deny… - he sighed with resignation.

She hugged him tightly and calmed down.

\- Whatever happens, I'll be there for you - she almost whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

"After years of playing cat and mouse, Killbane has been defeated by The Saints. His body was found after a vicious attack started by the gang on 13th Avenue yesterday around 8pm. Viola DeWynter, the new boss of The Saints…"

The network outlets were dominated by the sudden news. Shaundi smiled to herself and poured herself another glass of wine.

\- Well, she did it. You were right about her, I give you that. Though I still hate her guts - she smirked.

\- I never asked you to like her, hun - said the Boss - she does the job, it's what counts. Shame I couldn't kill the fucker myself.

\- Do you regret stepping down?

\- I don't have any regrets. You do what you think is right at the time, the rest is just speculation.

Boss slipped in his jogging bottoms and ran his fingers through the hair. Shaundi waited for him to sit next to her. She embraced him and they kissed.

\- You know I wanted you to have the job because you could do it, not because I liked you. Pierce is a good lad but he'd ruin the gang in less than a year. I feel a little sorry for him.

\- And I'm glad I didn't take it - she looked him in his eyes - This was the best decision in my life.

\- Getting in a relationship with a man who can disappear any day sure doesn't sound like it.

\- Thanks for reminding me, asshole. But since you mentioned it, I love that man with all my heart, he makes me happy and I get the best sex in my whole life. Plus whatever that thing is, it stopped growing. I call that a good decision.

Boss smiled as they cuddled. Her boobs were too distracting to watch the rest of the news.

\- Speaking of sex… - he pressed her body against hers.

\- Yes please - she smirked.

\- But first I want to ask you something - Boss reached to his back pocket.

Shaundi waited with anticipation.

\- Will you marry me?

Shaundi's eyes widened. She opened her mouth but couldn't say a word.

\- I thought you didn't want… - she finally said.

Boss tilted his head to the side with a meaningful smile. She wasn't sure if this was just another one of his stupid jokes but it looked serious.

\- Yes! I will marry you, you unpredictable idiot! - she laughed out loud - Jesus! I thought I'd sooner become best friends with Viola than hear these words!

\- Do I still get to fuck you tonight though? - asked Boss with pretended seriousness.

\- Oh you do. Come here - she grabbed his pants and pulled them off.

She left his tank top on and got down on him hard. She wanted to have the control this time. She was jerking him off with her throat. She did good, she had a couple of years of practice. Boss wasn't in the mood to play his hard to play games so he let her do what she wanted.

She slapped his thigh which meant "You can come whenever you want". He wasn't allowed to help her. She worked relentlessly and with precision, not a single gag or break either. It was a matter of two, maybe three minutes before he exploded in her mouth. He looked at her a little surprised.

\- You wanna fuck now, don't you? You think I can just do it again? Every time?

\- I know you can - she smirked - And I know you'll fuck me good.

\- You know too much, girl - he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Leaves scattered across the yard. Gentle gusts of wind swept them between the graves in little circles. It was a warm but cloudy Sunday afternoon.

Shaundi put flowers down on the stone and got up. She stood there for a moment before looking behind.

\- Mummy, who was this? - a boy in a navy jacket asked her while she was standing there.

He was no more than 5 years old and had a straight dark hair. A handsome boy, just like his father. Shaundi looked at the grave and then back at the boy.

\- Someone you would like a lot. He was brave and strong just like you. And he liked guns a lot too - she smiled softly.

\- Was he your friend?

\- He was and he was the best friend I've ever had - she said with a little sadness.

\- What happened to him?

Shaundi sighed. A girl ran towards them. She was pretty and had dark hair too. Her and the boy looked like twins. She gazed at Shaundi with her big beautiful eyes.

\- Mum? Dad is asking if we're going to visit uncle Pierce now - she said.

\- Yes we are. Tell him I'm coming in a minute.

She mourned the man for long enough. There were no tears any more, only good memories. She moved on with her life after the twins were born. Her family was all she cared about now. She turned to the boy.

\- I'll tell you another time, darling - and she kissed him on the head.

She walked towards the car where the girl was waiting with her father.

\- It's been so long since he's not with us anymore - she sighed - I got used to that but… you know...

\- I know Shaunds. I still miss him - Boss shook his head as he opened the door for the children - Lin, Johnny, get in the car.

The children did as he asked and started chatting with each other. Shaundi sat next to Boss. She looked at him with that worried look on her face that he knew too well. He put his hand on her lap.

\- It's been years, Shaundi. Don't think about it - he placed a kiss on her forehead.

\- I know, but I can't help it sometimes…

\- I'm still here, love.

Shaundi gave him a little smile and put her hand on his.

\- Which makes me the luckiest girl alive.

He returned the smile and they drove off.


End file.
